


Riding with Dinosaurs

by awkward_rotter



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Closeted Character, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gore, M/M, Swearing, Underage for two 16 year olds doing the do, maybe???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_rotter/pseuds/awkward_rotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach Mitchell is going to Jurassic World for one reason; to meet his long time, online friend Max Carter. When they finally meet, sparks fly and the two grow closer than ever before. </p>
<p>But then the Indominus escapes and their lives are turned upside down, and not for the better...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding with Dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

> the underage warning was more for the fact that its two 16 year olds doing it, but I just wanted to be sure. Plus, I'm fully aware that 16 year olds have sex, especially since they just love to talk about it at school XD  
> This chapter is pretty shit but oh well haha

Zach spotted his girlfriend trotting up to him as soon as she stepped out of the door. He felt his shoulders sag involuntarily and he tried not to let his face fall too much. He _was_ hoping to avoid her for as long as possible. He set down his bag just in time for her to leap into his arms with a huge grin. Yes, she was a very nice girl, beautiful too, but she didn’t know what he was. She didn’t know what he was capable of. So when he set her down and looked into her eyes he tried his hardest not to back down from what he had wanted to do for such a long time.

“I love you!” She chirped happily, “You have to promise to send me pictures.”

Zach sighed. She had no idea. Noticing his odd demeanour, she frowned and worry filled her eyes. Guilt started to swallow him and he tugged awkwardly at the hem of his shirt.

“What’s wrong?” She asked softly.

“I can’t... Do this anymore.” He muttered. Her brow furrowed even more.

“Do what? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine... I mean, what I meant was that I think we should stop seeing each other.”

She recoiled instantly, her wide eyes scanning his face in shock. He bit his lip and refused to meet her eyes for a second time. He couldn’t. Not when she was looking at him like he’d just slapped her. Why did he have to do this? Why couldn’t he just be like everyone else? No. He had to be different. He had to have feelings for someone he’s never even met in person instead of his own girlfriend. It was a few more moments before she said anything to fill the thick silence between them.

“Have I done something wrong?” Her voice was barely a whisper and it made his heart ache.

“No, Mandy, it’s not you. You’re an amazing girl, but that’s part of the problem...” He stopped himself before he could continue, shifting his feet and rubbing the back of his neck.

“What do you mean? Zach, please tell me what’s wrong. If we can’t be together I want to at least know why.”

“You’re a girl.” Zach replied sharply and backed away a little, “And you’re not _him._ ”

She gaped at him in silence as he turned his back on her, picking up his bag in the process and he rushed towards the car where his family were waiting with concerned expressions. He tried not to look back at Mandy and focused on slipping into the back seat next to his little brother. His parents twisted in their seats and looked at him with raised eyebrows and even Gray seemed confused by the scene he’d just caused right outside their house.

“I broke up with her.” He said bitterly, irritated. His parents gave each other a strange look before his mother spoke.

“But you were so good together...” She whined softly. Zach sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“It just wasn’t working out, okay?” He pulled his headphones up and onto his ears, “I don’t have to explain it.”

“Zach!” His father warned. The teenager merely started to play his music.

After a while he found himself typing out a message. He deleted it and re-typed it a few times until it came across suitably platonic.

**We’re on our way. I’ll text you when we reach the island :)**

He barely had to wait a minute before ‘ _Max Carter_ ’ popped up on his screen and he smiled absently at the message; **Great! I can’t wait to see you in person :D**

**Feelings mutual ;)**

Shit. He realised as soon as he sent the message that his choice of emoji was not the best if he was so intent on the whole platonic straight friend approach. He waited again, this time with baited breath as he wondered whether Max would notice or be bothered by it. He hoped Max wouldn’t be that analytical.

**Oh? I’d love some elaboration on that when I see you ;) I have to go, duty calls and all that bollocks, so just text me when you’re there and I’ll come find you.**

Zach relaxed against the seat, relief flooding through him when he read through the message and a small smile tugged at his lips. He sent a quick reply before going to his photos, not quite fully aware that his music had stopped playing a while ago, and flicked through his albums until he found what he was looking for; the photos of Max that he’d shamefully taken from Facebook and Instagram. Max was a pale boy, with thin lips and high cheekbones that made him look even more classically British than his accent did. He had bright blue eyes that seemed to reflect the world and a dark mess of black hair that he always had long enough to hang just below his ears and eyes. Barely a month older than Zach himself, he was incredibly beautiful, even more so than Mandy. Zach often wondered if Max knew that.

“Who’s that?” Gray asked suddenly and Zach nearly dropped his phone in shock, fixing his brother with a small, half-hearted glare. Gray was looking at the photo of Max that was on his phone; one where the Brit was stood in front of the Gyrosphere sign in Jurassic World pulling a silly face. He quickly went to his music and the photo disappeared.

“Just a friend.” He replied shortly, “He’s meeting me on the island.”

“Don’t forget about your brother,” His mother, Sarah, said from the front seat, “This is a family trip. Aunt Claire will be there too.”

“I know,” Zach glared at the back of her seat discretely, “He just works there so he’s going to help show us around.”

“What’s his name, Zach?” His father inquired. He contemplated telling them a fake name but he didn’t see the point.

“Max.” He smiled as the name rolled off his tongue, “He’s my age.”

“He sounds nice.”

_You don’t know the half of it,_ “Yeah, he is.” _He’s better than nice, actually_.

“What does he do at the park?” Sarah asked. Warmth started to swell in his chest.

“He and a few others patrol the Valley on horseback.” He explained with a barely concealed smile, “I’ve seen some videos of him riding.”

“A horse rider, eh?” His father whistled. Zach nodded and he felt rather proud.

“Since he was able to walk.” He said softly.

They didn’t answer, and if they noticed the adoration in his voice they made no effort to point it out. The rest of the car journey was silent and before they even knew it Zach and Gray were boarding the Isla Nublar boat with hundreds of other tourists. Fortunately, the brothers found a spot by the railings where they could look out onto the ocean. Gray was talking endlessly about Jurassic World and its dinosaurs, but Zach was too busy thinking about what it was going to be like meeting Max for the first time. He’ll probably fuck it up.

“Hey, Zach, you’re staring.”

He blinked and his cheeks flushed when he realized he was staring straight at a group of girls without even realising it. One of them was looking up at him with a flirtatious smile and he looked away quickly. Gray gave him a sideways look.

“Shut up. I didn’t mean to stare, I was just thinking.” Zach suddenly wanted to tell Gray his little secret. He hated the disbelieving expression on the younger boys face and wanted so badly to tell him the truth if only to make him believe him.

When they reached the Island, Gray’s spirits had lifted and they disembarked the boat with added vigor. Zach pulled out his phone and typed a quick message; **We’re here, but I think my Aunt has gotten someone to take us to our hotel room.** The two boys walked up to the pale, dark haired woman who held a tablet with their names written in bold writing. He glanced down at his phone as the woman spoke and introduced herself.

**Yeah, I thought she would. I’ll wait outside the hotel for you, hm?**

**Sounds like a plan :)**

He tucked his phone into his pocket with a small smile. The woman, Zara, lead them to the hotel and Zach had to focus on not letting his excitement show as Gray shot about the hotel room begging to be let out into the park. When the pair finally put on their VIP wristbands and Gray got his camera ready, they made their way outside.

Max had stayed true to his word and Zach’s breath caught in his throat when he laid eyes on the black haired boy. He was beautiful. Max looked up from his gloved hands with a bored expression but as soon as his eyes connected with Zach’s brown ones, his face lit up with a smile and he started jogging towards him.

The last thing he expected was to be pulled into a tight embrace.


End file.
